Halsey
Halsey is a Human Admiral in the Planetary Union. He ordinarily holds a desk position at Planetary Union Central in New York City on Earth although he commands the [[USS Spruance|USS Spruance]] in the Battle of Earth. He is portrayed by Victor Garber. Career Very little is known of Halsey's past, although early in his career he worked alongside Kelly Grayson's father. Halsey served as an informal mentor to Ed Mercer, having known him since Mercer's days as a student at the academy Union Point.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds 2419 In September, 2419, on the recommendation of Kelly, Halsey gives Ed command of the [[U.S.S Orville|USS Orville]] despite his recent history of irresponsible behavior. Though Halsey had his reservations, he was willing to give Ed a chance because of his stellar academic record and resume prior to his divorce. Halsey also quietly transferred Kelly to the Orville as his new First Officer. Though Ed complains, Halsey forces the two to work together. After Ed acquires a partial copy of the Anhkana, the Krill bible, from the Krill destroyer Yakar, Halsey tasks Doctor Darden, a xenoanthropologist, with studying it.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 2420 In February, 2420, Halsey calls the Orville to inform them that they will soon host ambassadors of the Bruidians and the Navarians, as well as a Union archaeologist who will examine the Lopovian birthing bucket to determine which species has a claim to Lopovius.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger In April, however, Halsey and Kelly's secret slips out that the Admiral only granted Ed captaincy thanks to Kelly's recommendation. Halsey insists that the reason he was originally promoted is irrelevant because Mercer has proven that he has the talent and the skills necessary to successfully lead a Union ship. Halsey's words offer little consolation and Ed ends the call on a dour note.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions 2421 and Battle of Earth In the early winter of 2421, Halsey authorizes the Orville to return its Kaylon Science and Engineering Officer, Isaac, to his home world of Kaylon 1. Halsey hopes that the Kaylon can be persuaded to join the Union against the Krill.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 The Kaylon seize the Orville upon arrival and send a war armada to Earth. Halsey receives advance warning of the attack through his adjutant and orders the entire Union Fleet to Earth. Halsey commands the [[USS Spruance|USS Spruance]]'' in the ensuing Battle of Earth. His ship loses main power early on and he is forced to retreat.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1'' Halsey wants a kill-switch installed on Isaac in case he turns again, but Ed and Kelly insist that will only repeat past mistakes related to the Kaylon's creators. The Admiral begrudgingly lets Ed take full responsibility for Isaac in the future. Production Admiral Halsey is described merely as a fleet admiral in his mid-50s in the original pilot script.MacFarlane, Seth. "The Orville 1x01 -Pilot". Fox. 2016. The character's age was likely lifted during casting as Victor Garber was either 67 or 68 while filming. Admiral Halsey sketch 1.jpg|Costume sketch Admiral Halsey sketch 3.jpg|Costume sketch Admiral Halsey sketch 4.jpg|Costume sketch Trivia * Halsey may be named after the real-life Admiral Halsey, William Halsey Jr., who commanded the US South Pacific Fleet from the flagships USS Enterprise and USS Missouri during World War II, and was the last officer appointed to the rank of Fleet Admiral. Appearances *''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger'' *''Episode 1x11: New Dimensions'' *''Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x12: Sanctuary'' *''Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'' References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Admiralty